


You don’t make it easy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t gaze at Soonyoung as if he was his whole world and so much more.ORSoonyoung doesn’t know what lies behind his (ex)best friend’s eyes, but he knows exactly what remained undisclosed in his heart.He loves Jeon WonwooThe thought terrifies him.(Aka when soonwoo are two best friends in love but Soonyoung decides to be an idiot and ensure distance between them)





	You don’t make it easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first /ever/ Soonwoo fic that I’ve completed, thanks to the encouragement of my friends!   
> Shoutout to this special bub, you know who you are, who unconditionally loves JeonKwon as much as I do, AND is always cheering me on and making sure I’m getting enough sleep. LOVE YOU BB!

Wonwoo doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t gaze at Soonyoung as if he was his whole world and so much more. In fact, he can’t even comprehend why people wouldn’t. According to the bespectacled boy, there were already multitudinous reasons why, that only had to do with things that were skin deep.

Beginning with the special way in which Soonyoung’s eyes turned upwards when he smiled. Just a glance of his special grin made Wonwoo feel as if everything was right in the world. Followed by the delectable guffaw that escaped his lips, especially when he felt that one of the younger’s incalculable jokes humoured him. To his plump cheeks that have lost some baby fat in the years Wonwoo has known him but still have maintained their chubbiness, which has sustains the youthfulness and the endearing qualities of Soonyoung’s face.

And that’s only scratching the surface in Wonwoo’s opinion.

The real problem is, as much as Wonwoo was so enamoured with all the features that add up to one Kwon Soonyoung, it tortured him to continue on this way. He’d been feeling the agonising throb growing in his heart ever since Soonyoung started to drift further away. It begun with him bailing out on outings with just the two which Wonwoo had intricately planned in his head. Then it was painfully obvious in his texts that he didn’t want to reply at all, so Wonwoo stopped messaging him all together. He broke their streaks more than once until Wonwoo gave up. And it was just so awkward during group get togethers as Soonyoung squirmed in his seat that he chose (purposefully), that was as far away from Wonwoo as possible.

The most rotten part of this whole ordeal is that Wonwoo doesn’t even know what he did that triggered the older to forcefully eject him out of his life and treat him like an acquaintance. They had been as inseparable as twins since basically the beginning of time and yet somehow, they were now practically strangers. Just classmates that didn’t speak more than two words to each other during a regular week.

And he felt guilty. That his best friend couldn’t even trust him enough to tell him what the hell was going on. Remorse that he wasn’t able to sense what was going on behind his best friend’s smiley facade before he got left on the other side of closed doors that were securely locked with no way in or out.

Sure, Wonwoo could just ignore that their friendship had ever existed and completely erase Soonyoung out of his life. But the harder he tried to forget, he discovered that he couldn’t escape the traces of Soonyoung that were everywhere.

Not only was it hard to avoid him like the plague since they both ran in the same friendship circles and were in almost all the same classes, Wonwoo’s own bedroom was tainted with trails that Soonyoung had left behind. He could barely sleep without memories haunting him in the depths of his mind.

Pieces of Soonyoung were scattered throughout Wonwoo’s room. In his closet, where Soonyoung had left one too many pairs of training pants and sweaters, in the very likely event that they’d have an impromptu sleepover. One or Two of his extra Shinee CDs kept with Wonwoo for safe keeping on his study table where they had their own section as to prevent damage. In his bedside drawer, where a framed photo of the both of them re-enacting a moment from their childhood remained hidden - Wonwoo took good care of it, in hopes that the situation would be resolved. And on his bed, where there were no material reminders of the dancer , instead they were buried deep in Wonwoo’s mind. Numerous cuddle sessions late at night, where they talked about the vast expanse of the universe and what it holds. It was nights like these where Wonwoo felt as if he could drown in his best friend’s eyes as they lit up talking about things he was passionate in.

He yearns to be in close proximity to Soonyoung again, the aching in his heart growing stronger with each passing day as the metaphorical gap between the two best friends widens. He still loves Soonyoung, nothing we ever change that. But at this point this love is like a rose, he wants to embrace it, yet prickly thorns pierce into his skin, making him retract and wounding him. His fondness for older still grows, even though it hurts. Even though he can walk away. He doesn’t want too, the platonic love conceals something deeper, more passionate and amorous.

  
Soonyoung doesn’t know what lies behind his (ex)best friend’s eyes, but he knows exactly what remained undisclosed in his heart.

_He loves Jeon Wonwoo_

The thought terrifies him. It had been lingering in the back of his mind for the longest time and it never truly hit him until that day he decided to flee. He knew it was the stupidest most childish thing to do, to run away from your problems but that’s the only thing he knows how to do best. It’s like a second nature to him by now, a natural instinct to bolt the minute something intimidates and frightens him.  
So instead of confessing to the younger about how he felt, he slowly blocks him out till the point where it is uncomfortable for the both of them.

He thought he could be discreet about it , on the inside however, he’s dying without his number one confidant. And it is becoming apparent on his outward appearance as well, his under eye circles darkening to a shade they’ve never been before, Soonyoung finds himself no longer having cheek aches from laughing, it’s almost like all the light has gone from his face - that’s what Junhui noted recently, which Soonyoung thinks is just him overdramatising.

He knows that everyone in their close friend circle - especially Jihoon - are aware of the Rift Valley that’s formed between the two that were practically attached at hip. He recognises the look on Jihoon’s face that signifies that he knows more than he lets on.

His thoughts are only further confirmed when Jihoon aggressively pulls him aside as they were making their way to Jeonghan and Jisoo’s choir concert in the school’s auditorium.

“Save us some seats!” He yelled at Junhui, Seungcheol and Wonwoo before they’re out of earshot.

Jihoon’s ironclad grip on Soonyoung’s wrist serves as another reminder to never underestimate Jihoon’s strength. Period. He made the mistake of doing that once and the outcome was not pretty to say the least.

When Jihoon finally lets go if the older’s wrist after dragging him to a more private corner. The look on his face is full of pure spite, almost as if his eyes could bore holes in Soonyoung’s skull and the taller boy’s entire wrist is red.

“Sorry Soonyoung, no offense - actually full offense. What the fuck are you doing?” He spits out, fury lacing his tone. “You’re hurting Wonwoo so fucking badly that everyone with eyes CAN SEE! You know what’s the best part, you yourself are hurting as well! I don’t understand you, neither does Junhui by the way!”

Soonyoung tries to butt in but fails because Jihoon isn’t finished spitting fire yet .

“ Don’t think it doesn’t affect us either!” He continues hissing out words that are meant to sting the older like whips. “we can’t even have a normal conversation as a group with the both of you around! Stop being selfish Kwon Soonyoung, grow up and stop running away from your feelings.”

Soonyoung is speechless, he doesn’t know what to say or how to react to the incandescent, hot tempered boy in front of him. The last sentence brands into his mind and he keeps going over it in his head.

“H-how do you know?” Soonyoung stuttered in disbelief, he’d never told a soul about how he felt.

“Oh come on,” The shorter boy snorted, “It’s so darn clear that you’re smitten.”

He looked up at Soonyoung’s confused expression and bit back a sigh.

“You know. As much as I don’t want to admit it , both of y’all are friends I love and I hate to see you guys hurting. So do something damnit. Come on we should get to our seats before the concert starts.”

And with that Jihoon runs off in the direction they were heading in in the first place. Soonyoung stared blankly into space, trying to consolidate whatever coherent thoughts were running through his mind before shouting at the younger to wait for him.

  
Neither Soonyoung nor Wonwoo know how they got into the position they’re in, Soonyoung cupping Wonwoo’s cheeks as gently as he can, the older looking into the younger’s teary eyes. All they know is that after Jeonghan, Jisoo got into Seungcheol’s car to be driven home and Junhui and Jihoon went off on their own hand in hand. The both of them were left alone to find their own means of going home and since they lived in the same neighbourhood, it made sense for them to walk together. What Wonwoo didn’t expect was Soonyoung to utter more than just a few words to him.

Once they’d walked a few blocks away from the dreary school building to the nearest park, the crescent moon like a claw mark in the sky. Soonyoung stopped in his tracks and turned towards the younger.

“I’m sorry.” It slipped through his lips before he knew what he was saying. He tilted his head upwards, focusing on the younger boy’s face. Wonwoo’s lips were quivering, possibly due to the cold or due to disbelief. His eyes were shifting from side to side, not wanting to look straight at Soonyoung.

“What?” He sputtered in surprise and Soonyoung repeated himself, softer and more surely this time round.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you, Wonu-yah.”

He rested his hands on the taller boy’s broad shoulders, searching in his eyes for any signs of forgiveness but he found tears instead.

“You hurt me, Soon-ah.” He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, his mind flashing back to past couple weeks of him wallowing in loneliness and regret. “Why did you do it?”

The older blinked and exhaled deeply, curved his hands around the younger’s cheeks, eyes beginning to blur slightly. He forced himself to gaze into his best friend’s irises, deciding to just open up to him again.

“I was scared.” He murmured.

“Of what?” Wonwoo, inquired curiously, one hand caressing Soonyoung’s cheek that Wonwoo loved so much.

Soonyoung tiptoed so their faces were approximately on the same level, closed his lids and slowly leaned forward till his lips met the other’s. He felt Wonwoo stiffen and relax immediately after, hand dropping from his cheek for his arms the circle around Soonyoung’s waist. He pulled the older flushed against him as their lips continued to fit together perfectly.

When they finally pulled apart, Soonyoung felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye and roll down his tinted cheeks. He scanned the bespectacled boy’s face, from his swollen lips to his watering eyes and finally admitted it.

“I was afraid of falling in love with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in the comments hahahah. I’m always open to improvements especially since I know I still have a lot to learn and so much space to grow! Thanks for reading my Soonwoo Word vomit. Fun fact this was supposed to be based on Drive by Oh wonder by I decided that I couldn’t write that at this point. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @baksoonie and on cc @urisoonwoo!


End file.
